Crimson eyes
by Dame Mond
Summary: "Natsume Hyuuga lost part of himself the very moment Mikan's memories were erased. Almost four years later, he could only watch as she carried on with her own life until the "moment of the reveal" came. She didn't remember him, but his image wasn't completely wiped out of her mind." One-shot, mostly Natsume centric. Spoilers for those who haven't finished reading the manga.


**A/N:** I haven't published anything here in AGES, and I decided to start anew around this website. Please forgive any grammar mistakes; I'm not a native English speaker. I'd appreciate if you pointed them out to me so I can correct them (I'm picky with my own grammar, so don't hesitate to point them out... nicely, please) and improve my writing. This is inspired on the last three chapters of the manga, where we see a shadow watching over Mikan as she runs into class, and we all know who that is. Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated!

I wanted to write about these series first because I grew up with them. All the GA crew… they're like my baby sisters and brothers. I can't believe I went through my teenage years with them and now I'm almost 20 (?!). I just wanted to focus on a day of Natsume-watches-over-Mikan-while-she-doesn't-remember-crap, and I went for it. I rated it T because… well, some insinuations around. I don't know, man. Sue me. Wait, no, actually don't.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy or anything related to it; said manga and characters in it belong to Higuchi Tachibana. God forbid I owned it.

_-Mond_

* * *

He hated to sit and watch. It was all he'd done for the past two weeks and three days.

Well, not technically "sit", since he was standing on his own two feet over the school's roof, but he still hated to _just_ watch. Yet it was all he could do right now, and it was slowly driving him mad with each day that passed.

His orders were: "watch from a distance", and he didn't want to break them… Well, he _did want_ to break them, but it was _best_ if he behaved. Natsume knew that if he didn't, his future chances could all end being blown away in the heat of the moment (pardon the fire pun). As much as he wanted to do so, he couldn't just jump and call out to her, because he was nothing but a _stranger _to her (his own heart ached at the thought)and he would probably scare her, or make her gain suspicion about her surroundings. He had to sit and watch, in silence.

"Have patience," his best friend Luca had said to him a couple of days before leaving the Alice Academy. Natsume's longing look when thinking about Mikan didn't pass unnoticed to Luca. They were best friends after all. Like the closest of brothers, maybe even closer than that, but that was between them and only them.

In any case, Luca's advice had come after he'd gotten that "mission" assigned to him by both the High School Principal (Mr. Yukihira) and the Middle School Principal (currently professor Shiki).

He could still remember the conversation with them quite clearly.

(...)

_"You know why you've been called here, right?"_

_Natsume didn't even huff, hands shoved in his pockets. His crimson eyes scanned the two men in front of him. He was rarely called upon the High School Principal's office after the "war". Plus, he couldn't go on the missions that involved the offensive use of Alice because of obvious reasons._

_Secretly, his hand gripped the small bag inside his pocket that contained a small fragment of an Alice stone._

_It made him feel closer to her, even if he didn't know where she was. He'd give his life to save hers, but he wanted to have a future with her as long as his beating heart would allow him. _

_Met with silence, Shiki continued. "After our investigations and reading certain reports, there's a place we want you to go to."_

_Natsume couldn't help the frown when he saw the so-very-little smile that appeared for a second in the Middle School Principal's lips. "I thought I was being pushed off from missions." He retorted._

_"Correct," the High School Principal agreed with a nod. "Even if your lifespan was expanded thanks to Mikan inserting the Alice stones within you, for your own safety, we had decided long ago that you wouldn't go pursuing the Alice Hunters with the team. But this is just watching over a single target, and I'm certain you'll be the best for that."_

_"…" Oh, how he hated not to be able to go out and burn them all down, burn all the Alice Hunters that chased the people outside the Academy in order to gather information about said place and its system. He knew Mikan could be one targeted by them and the very thought made his insides burn almost literally. But he tried not to combust._

_At least, he knew he could count on her uncle, Shiki, Narumi, Tsubasa, Tono, and the rest of the assigned Anti-Alice Hunt team to take care of her while he was "out of the missions", or so help him, he'd add "Barbecued Principals" in the next Christmas menu._

_"Alright. Who is it?"_

_The High School Principal smiled gently at Natsume. "You know her very well, I'd say. She's under surveillance this very moment, but with the current dangers growing she might need another pair of eyes near her. The report with her localization has been sent to your room."_

_With Yukihira's next words, Natsume froze in place for the second time ever since he had woken up from that close-to-death experience almost four years prior:_

_"Her name is Mikan Sakura. Daughter of my brother: Izumi Yukihira, and Yuka Azumi."_

_Again both principals were met with silence, but this time Natsume couldn't hide the surprise painted across his face. Who could blame him? Not even three seconds passed before Natsume snapped out of his own surprise and made a dash to the door; he had to pack as soon as possible. He wasn't wasting any more time away from Mikan now that he could get to know her whereabouts._

_"Also, we better don't catch you spying on her while she's changing or anything," Shiki added, which almost made Natsume trip on his own feet and hit his face square against the door when running out of the room. Good thing Shiki couldn't see his dreams… or read his mind._

_Damn Shiki and his mental images. Now he would have to avoid Koko for good._

(...)

_(Burn the waiting to Hell and back),_ Natsume thought, snapping out of his own memories. Dwelling too much on the last part could make it worse for him being the almost seventeen year old he was, so he just focused on watching the clouds above him. It made him feel free and able to breathe at ease. But it didn't matter what he tried to distract himself with: his mind always went back to Mikan.

Just watching his brunette –his Mikan- from a distance wasn't enough, and it got worse whenever he saw some asshole walking up to her, taking her away from Shi-chan and Sa-chan and giving her a confession that could make quite the number of ladies swoon on the spot. According to his point of view, any guy who got near Mikan -his Mikan again- to even pass her a notebook was an asshole, even if she was "officially single" and said guys helped old ladies cross the street and saved kitties from trees; they were all assholes for Natsume Hyuuga.

But she rejected them all. All the confessions, all the sweet poems, letters and bouquets she got in her locker. Mikan just smiled apologetically and said: "Sorry, thanks for liking me, but I can't go out with you."

Natsume, the first time he saw her doing that, felt glad. He wasn't giving up on her, never. Her lack of memories wouldn't be an obstacle for him, and it was better if he had no competition.

He had promised he'd never give her Alice stone back. It meant that his heart would always belong to her, even if she ended up hating him for whatever reason. But he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Back in the past when they were only ten, he'd thought of her as the annoying new kid, always being loud and happy-go-lucky, naïve and extremely and astoundingly stupid. But the way she fought to save her friends, to save him, and never giving up… always jumping in to save her friends no matter what at cost of her own life (which was stupid from her part, but he wasn't one to talk either). She brought hope to his world of darkness. She had seen the dark fog, she had seen the void, and yet she still shone.

He had seen light in her, a light he needed in his dark world back then. After Aoi left the Alice Academy and went back with their father, Natsume had decided to stay to protect her, to protect Mikan, at any cost. She was that light he needed so badly, and he reached out to take it.

He didn't want that light to be engulfed by the darkness that had gotten ahold of him before Mikan arrived. So he'd protect it, he'd protect her. And he needed her in his life.

More than she knew.

The black haired young man came back to the present (again) and sighed, hands still inside his pockets. Then, the school's bell rang, signaling the end of class.

His crimson eyes scanned the lower part of the building almost immediately, looking for-

"Shi-chan! Sa-chaaaaan! Wait up!"

Score. There she was, late again behind her friends who were dashing away like maniacs yelling something about being late to do an assignment. _(Geez, always so loud…)_

But he missed that loud voice near him, yelling all sorts of insults at him while he just chuckled and walked away, leaving her even more pissed off.

Mikan's hair was down that day as well. God, how he wanted to bury his fingers in it, to brush her soft hair again with his hands… Okay, he was getting carried away and he needed to watch for her security. What a vigilant he was.

Natsume couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips, seeing her so… carefree, away from the chains of the past.

_(And me.)_

Ouch.

He wished he could shut his brain up. A punch could work right now. Maybe if he pissed Tsubasa or Tono off enough…

"Mikan! Hurry up, you slowpoke!"

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Right on cue, Mikan ran even faster behind her two friends, who were laughing and running away from the furious teenager.

It looked like a normal scene for a simple passerby, but Natsume knew there was more to that.

He needed to thank Goshima for his "work", but his pride didn't allow him to do so (he was too close to Mikan for his liking). Also, Goshima was now using his Alice to "watch over Mikan" and Natsume didn't want to let said teenager out of his sight, so he decided that it was better to let it go for now until "everything gets revealed", to put it in the High School Principal's own words.

He knew Goshima was making up for his mistakes, but Natsume's jealousy… well, it grew easily. Let's leave it at that.

Like an agile black cat, the young male jumped from one roof to the next one, always near the trio and yet unnoticed by the pedestrians below him. He didn't make a single sound when he landed, and he was quick and swift with his movements thanks to Shiki's own training over the years. He would refrain from using his Alice, but that didn't mean he couldn't train his own body to defend himself.

And soon after, he found himself again on the roof of Mikan's house, where she lived with her grandfather and Mr. Bear.

"Looks like we won this time!"

"Since when was this a running competition?!"

Ah, still bickering.

"Just call her slowpoke and it'll be as if she had fireworks behind her. But not fast enough to beat us!"

"YOU TWO, GO AWAY!" A very pissed off Mikan (and embarrassed at the fact that she wasn't in shape lately) stormed into the house, leaving her friends Shi-chan and Sa-chan outside laughing to themselves and waving at her.

"See you tomorrow, Mikan!"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. See you two tomorrow!" Came the reply before the door to the house closed rather roughly. Natsume then felt as if he was being observed, and he wasn't wrong…

Because the two girls were staring up at him, now that Mikan was away.

One of them (Shi-chan, Natsume presumed), bowed her head at him, while the other remained still as a statue. Natsume could tell that Shi-chan was actually Goshima, while the one called Sa-chan was just a simple copy, probably made with the help of other Alice user back in the day. Who knew, anyways? It wasn't like anyone had talked to Goshima for the last months, maybe years. All Natsume knew was that Shiki and the High School Principal were keeping their eyes on him, and now Natsume had joined the pair.

So far, Goshima had done well.

Natsume bowed his head as well, just not as respectful as Goshima- er, Shi-chan, had done.

Hands in his pockets, Natsume watched the pair leave as quick as they'd arrived.

Good. Field cleared.

Natsume, from the top of the roof, eyed the garden at the back of the traditional Japanese house. He could see Mikan's balcony as well as the bushes decorating the surroundings of the garden, and a peach tree right near her window. Bless the clichés, where the girl has a balcony near the only tree in the garden, or the goddamned tree grew just right near the balcony so the guy could climb up and-

… He'd have to chop that tree down.

The male carefully walked closer to the edge, facing the garden, and almost fell off when he heard the balcony doors opening with a "BAM" and a blue and brown blur spun to view. Literally.

Mikan. She was hugging Mr. Bear and spinning around.

_(That idiot.)_

Natsume felt thankful that he hadn't fallen off the roof and onto the balcony the very moment she appeared. Darn, did she have to be so loud and brute with doors?!

… Well, he wasn't one to talk, anyways.

"Today was great, Bear." Mikan said with a wide grin. Strange, Natsume could swear she was mad a few minutes ago. "Grandfather's birthday is in two days, and I finished the work just this morning. All the hard work paid off!"

_(Did she actually work?)_ He smirked again at the teasing thought. He had his doubts, but curiosity got the best of him. What had she done? Hopefully not cooking…

"I'll bring it from school in two days. I don't want grandpa to see it and blow the surprise." She poked Bear's nose with a mischievous grin. Apparently, Bear had grown to be her confidant.

Well, better Bear than a boy, or a boy disguised as her best friends. At least in Natsume's mind that's how it worked.

"Keep it a secret between us, alright?" The plush nodded and started wiggling its legs; a signal that meant "put me down", and Mikan obliged. With a sigh, she watched the bear plush walk away from her, and into the house. "You're full of mysteries." She mumbled to herself, thinking she was alone. Then, she turned around, unaware that she was being watched on, and stretched her arms. Natsume held back a smirk at her antics.

"I think I'm going to paint a little outside today. It's still warm and sunny, just what I need!" And with no more words, she disappeared into her room again.

The young man would be lying if he said he wasn't curious; he wasn't allowed to check on her room while she was inside (or else he'd have Shiki yelling in his mind for _weeks_), so he didn't know what she did in there. He could only use his hearing to check on her while she was in her room (other parts of the house were allowed, except the bathroom), and sometimes there were hours of silence and some stepping noises, but he never knew what she really was doing. The brushing noises he heard sometimes? He thought she was taking care of her hair or something, or maybe Mr. Bear. How was he supposed to know?

Natsume leaned over the edge again when she stepped out in worn, old clothes, holding different brushes in one hand and paintings in the other. She settled them all on the balcony floor, everything normal… but what she brought next almost made him fall down for real.

It was an unfinished painting: half of the canvas was still white with pencil sketches, and the other half was already painted with vibrant and warm colours. He could see the shades of yellow and orange carefully mixed, making the flames look as if they were almost moving… It was a painting of _fire_.

Over the yellow, dangerous looking flames was an eye, painted in red. It was easy to spot, since that shade of red stood out compared to the background.

The first spark of hope had just been lit, and he had been waiting for it. He wanted to believe, but belief alone doesn't work. Proof, as well, is needed. And Natsume had just gotten it.

Natsume looked at the other half of the canvas, still unpainted, and saw the outline of the other eye.

Crimson eyes and fire.

It couldn't-

It couldn't be…

And it was quite well done… He hadn't known she knew how to paint properly. So that was what she was doing in her room most of the time when she wasn't hanging out?

When had she gotten the knack of it, anyways? Natsume couldn't remember her being skilled at drawing…

"I wonder who you are." She said to none in particular… or so he thought, until he registered she was talking to the painting she was working on. Right then, Bear appeared into his view again, climbed all the way onto Mikan's lap and sat there, watching her painting from that comfy place. She patted the plush with her left hand and soon put the brush away to let her hand rest. "Sorry Bear, I've been working on grandpa's painting this morning so I could finish it in time, and my hand is kinda tired." But even though she said that, she still clumsily patted Bear's head, and went back to work.

It was quite the scene, and Natsume made sure to register it. He could show it later to Shiki and Mr. Yukihira with the help of the telepathy Alice.

With a small smile threatening to appear, Natsume watched her working on the flames with Bear until night made her put the painting materials back to her room, and the painting, still unfinished, went back away from his view. But he'd check anyways once she wasn't around, that was for sure.

Day after day, with the spark of hope lit, Natsume watched her come and go from class to her home, passing through the beach every single time. There was a light in her eyes than told him there was something related to it than he didn't know, but it wasn't like he could ask. Shi-chan and Sa-chan were always going with her to the beach, although they just waited while Mikan enjoyed the sight…

When he heard Shiki's and Yukihira's call, Natsume knew that something was about to change, and he wasn't wrong. The spark of hope was growing slowly within him.

A day of Summer, while Mikan was enjoying her walk through the beach, Mikan and her friends got attacked by the Alice Hunt group.

For a moment, Mikan could see crimson eyes behind the flames, like the ones she had painted, like the ones that appeared in her dreams sometimes, calling her name. The flames in her dreams didn't hurt her neither suffocated her: they were warm and she could breathe easily, and instead of menacing and dangerous, the red eyes in her dreams held a bit of desperation and sadness, but they calmed when she walked near them, close enough to look at them and examine every single detail. It was like those eyes were imprinted in her memory.

She didn't want to forget them, so she'd painted them.

And right now, she's surrounded by a group of people she doesn't know.

When she slips, a hand grabs her wrist from behind. Her body collides with other behind her, and she turns around.

She meets crimson eyes with no flames surrounding them; crimson eyes that no longer hold fear of loss or sadness, but hold hope.

She knows this man…

* * *

**A/N:** Well, you know how the manga goes on from here! (If not I'm afraid I've spoiled you big time. But I warned you from the very beginning! Hell, is in the summary.) I've tried to write the ending of the manga –the part where she remembers-, but I wasn't satisfied about how it turned out every single time. I did it four times before deciding to place the ending somewhere else. Jesus freaking Christ, I don't remember endings being this difficult to write.

… I swear I intended this one-shot to be shorter, honestly.

Anyways, I hope you liked it! Any constructive criticism is appreciated, but no insults or the like around the reviews, if you please!

Thanks for reading until the end!

_-Mond_


End file.
